


Games

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Remy leaves gifts with each visit.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men Evolution’ nor am I profiting from this.

Remy leaves gifts with each visit. Logan finds cards in his drawer, coins in his shoes. 

Fancy soaps with names he can't pronounce are in the shower. His taste in beer is decent albeit too expensive for his salary. Logan dumps the caps into his drawer with the cards and foreign chocolates. 

In his closet, he finds clothes missing. Sometimes he steals a pair of boots. His favorite game is hiding the motorcycle. Apologies consist of returning clean and full. 

Today, he brings cigars. Remy swings his legs back and forth, careful not to hit the motorcycle. 

“Hello, mon chéri.”


End file.
